


Multi-Fandom Prompt Tumblr Requests

by c_redemption



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Cheating, Chronic Pain, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_redemption/pseuds/c_redemption
Summary: I decided to take prompt requests from multiple fandoms for my 500 follower event on Tumblr.Fandoms include1. My Hero Academia2. Attack on Titan3. Haikyuu4. Black Clover
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Mashirao/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Tobio Kageyama x Reader (Body Swap AU)

Waking up in the wrong body would be enough to throw anyone for a loop, especially when that body was not the gender you remembered falling asleep as. The body you now inhabited also belonged to your friend Kageyama, which made the whole thing even weirder. Even though you were understandably freaked out by the sudden change, you tried to be as respectful as possible while going through your morning routine. Sadly, there was no way to completely avoid catching glimpses of things you hadn’t really been given permission to see. Your embarrassment only intensified when you received the panicked message from Kageyama saying he’d also been a victim of the body swap. You hoped he was showing the same restraint that you were to try and preserve your modesty.

After a flurry of exchanged text messages to try and figure out how and why you both had ended up in such an unusual situation, you and Kageyama decided to meet up to figure out how to handle everything until a solution could be found. Luckily you both lived in the same housing complex which made it easier for Kageyama to make it to your room without being seen. He brought over some of his clothes since none of yours fit his tall lanky body very well. You made sure to have him change into something that better suited your style as well.

Once the initial shock of everything wore off, you both were able to agree on some ground rules about what was considered appropriate treatment of each other’s bodies. Neither one of you knew how long this predicament would last, so obviously there were basic hygienic needs that would have to be taken care of. The list of concerns and awkward questions seemed to be endless, but one thing in particular had been buzzing around inside your head. Kageyama was a star player on your college’s volleyball team and was scheduled to play a pretty important game in just three days. Not long after mentioning this you found yourself being dragged across campus to the gymnasium where the boys volleyball team practiced.

“You’ll have a few seconds after the whistle to serve the ball, so don’t rush it. Be sure to toss with your dominant hand and remember not to cup your fingers when making contact with the ball. You want as much surface area as possible.”

You did your best to write down everything Kageyama told you, but it was so hard to concentrate when it was your own body standing in front of you, lecturing you. Your brain struggled to process the sight of your body moving and gesturing unnaturally, and you couldn’t help but laugh when your lips pouted the way Kageyama’s always did when he got frustrated.

“Are you even paying attention?” He asks irritably.

“Sorry,” you sigh. “I am… it’s just you know how bad I am at volleyball. I know this is a really big game, but do you really think I can be as good as you in just a few days? Maybe you can fake an illness and have another player sub in for you.”

“It’s not that hard!” Kageyama’s scowl looked so weird on your face. “Just watch me do a few jump serves and try to copy what I do.” You watch him grab a ball and move into position. He tosses the ball up in the air in front of him before running forward and leaping up after it. He reels back his right arm and then swings forward, sending the ball rocketing across the gym. You felt pretty impressed until you saw the weird look on his face after he lands. He quickly wraps his arms around your chest and winces.

“How the heck do you deal with these every day?!” He sounded annoyed and embarrassed. “Do girls just _not_ jump?”

“I told you to put a bra on…” you say sarcastically. “But what do I know, right?” Kageyama just pouts causing you to roll your eyes. “Look, there are things about your body that I’m not very comfortable with either. Just grab another ball and show me the jump serve one more time.”

The two of you continued to practice a lot over the next few days, doing your best to avoid anyone finding out about what was going on. You adjusted to being inside each other’s bodies a bit, but you never really improved your volleyballs skills. Miraculously, by some weird stroke of luck, you woke up the morning of the big game back inside your own body. Kageyama won the match, but the mystery of the body swap was never solved. The only thing you knew for sure was that you and Kageyama had grown a lot closer thanks to that experience.


	2. Part One: Hawks x Fem!Reader (Calm down! You're scaring me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Angst and Cheating

Today was supposed to be a good day. Your fiancé, Hawks, was finally returning after an extended business trip in the capital. He’d been asked to team up with a few other pro-heroes for a special mission, but now that it was over he could come back home. You had missed him so much and couldn’t wait to catch up on everything that had happened while you’d been apart. You had even gotten up extra early that morning to decorate your apartment, wanting everything to be ready for when you got home from work.

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly at first. Your anticipation made the hours fly by until it was time for your lunch break. You grabbed your lunchbox and went outside to sit at the picnic table in the courtyard outside your company’s staff room. The weather was nice and you wanted to enjoy the sunshine before getting back to work. You let out a happy sigh when you realize Hawks had probably arrived back in the city already. He’d mentioned needing to take care of some things back at his agency since he’d been gone so long, but he should have everything wrapped up by the time you finished your shift.

You look up from your food when you hear someone call your name hesitantly. A young woman around your age was walking over from the parking lot, looking sort of lost.

“Yeah, that’s me.” You wipe the crumbs off your hands with a napkin and stand up. You already felt a little strange that the woman knew your name. “Can I help you with something?”

“Uh, yeah?” The woman seemed really uncomfortable. She was nervously wringing her hands in front of her and wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Do you have time to talk right now?” You were definitely getting the feeling that this wasn’t something work related.

“Sure,” you gesture for her to join you at the picnic table. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t really know how to say it,” the woman finally glances up to meet your gaze properly. “It’s about Keigo… uh… Hawks.” An unsettling feeling blossoms in your belly. You’d never heard anyone aside from yourself call Hawks by his name before. Who was this lady?

“What is this about?” You ask cautiously. The woman suddenly looked as if she wanted to cry, which didn’t make you feel any better.

“I swear I didn’t know he had a girlfriend,” the truth comes out and you feel the urge to get sick. “Or else I never would’ve hooked up with him in the first place.” You just stare at the woman for a minute, absorbing her words.

“Are you saying you slept with my fiancé?” You ask in disbelief. The girl’s eyes flick down to your hand where the engagement ring sat sparkling on your finger. She looked genuinely shocked as she covered her mouth in horror.

“I’m so sorry,” her voice comes out in a whisper. You close your eyes and take a deep breath to control your emotions.

“This isn’t on you,” you force the words out. “But I’m going to ask you to leave before the irrational part of me kicks in.” The woman nods her head, unable to speak as she stands up and hurries back to her car. You pull up your phone and send a text to Hawks, telling him that a suspicious person had been wandering around your office that morning, harassing customers. He texted back right away saying that he would be there in just a few minutes. You sit at the picnic table and wait patiently for him to arrive.

“Hey, babe, I’m so happy to see you!” Hawks smiles at you after he lands. He takes off his visor and looks around. “Where’s this suspicious person you were talking about?”

“Right in front of me,” you cross your arms, the burning anger that had been bubbling up inside you was evident in your voice. Hawks’ eyes go wide in surprise.

“What?” He lets out a laugh. “You actually had me worried with that message. If you wanted to see me, you should have just said.”

“Did you cheat on me?” you ignore his attempts at humor completely. You had no patience for that right now. A panicked look crosses over his face at the accusation which gives you your answer. There was no way to prepare for the rage that exploded inside of you.

“How could you?!” Your voice comes out strained as tears begin to flood down your face. “ _WHY_ would you?” You look down at your clenched fists and remember your engagement ring. While sliding the ring off your finger, you let your eyes slide back up to glare at Hawks.

“What a waste!” you snap while tossing the ring at his chest. “You ask me to marry you and then start messing around with another woman?! What is _wrong_ with you?!” Hawks fumbles to catch the ring while watching you warily.

“ **Calm down!** ” he says your name softly, “ **You’re scaring me**.”

“You should be scared!” you shout as the tears continue to run down your cheeks. “You broke my trust and now I’m leaving you.” You put a hand on your belly protectively, “I’m not raising a child with a cheater.”

“Wait,” Hawks tries to approach you but the look you give him is enough to stop him in his tracks. He looked like he was ready to cry now. “Are you…?”

“I was going to tell you as part of your welcome home gift,” your lips curl into a scowl. “Too bad you’re never coming back home.” The broken look on Hawks’ face matched the devastation you were feeling. “I hope she was worth it,” you tell him flatly before gathering up your things and heading back inside.

“Please!” Hawks calls after you, “We can figure this out!”

“Good bye, Hawks.” You say with finality before letting the door slam closed behind you.


	3. Part Two: Hawks x Fem!Reader (Calm down! You're scaring me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: Hawks x Fem!Reader (Calm down! You're scaring me!)

Hawks sat perched high up above the city on the ledge of one of the tallest office buildings in the area, his golden eyes glued to the small engagement ring clutched between his thumb and pointer finger. He was usually more vigilant during his hero patrols, but his mind kept wandering back to the anger and hurt on your face when you’d taken off the tiny accessory from your finger and given it back to him. The simple action had taken you barely more than a second, but the weight of the gesture sat heavy in Hawks’ chest. He’d messed up, bad, and now your relationship was over.

A sudden wave of tears blurs his vision, so he tucks the ring into his coat pocket in order to wipe away the evidence of his broken heart with the back of his gloved hand. His infidelity had done more than lose him just his fiancé. It had also cost him the chance to raise your child together and be a proper family. Hawks still couldn’t believe that you were pregnant. The news would’ve brought him warmth and happiness if it hadn’t been tainted with the consequences of his actions. Even after just a few days, his life felt colder and lonelier without you in it. The only thing that kept him going was the small chance that he could somehow earn your forgiveness. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to get back the things he’d lost.

As the months passed, Hawks felt his hope wavering. He’d tried everything he could possibly think of to win you back, but you were steadfast in your resolve to keep him out of your life. You hadn’t answered a single call or replied to a single text until the day finally came for the baby to be born. When his phone pinged with a simple message saying you’d gone into labor and would allow him to be there for the birth of his child, his wings could not take him to you fast enough. When the doctors placed the tiny bundle of new life into his arms for the first time, Hawks was overcome with emotion.

“I still love you,” he tells you, not bothering to hide the pleading tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” was the harsh reply, “but we’re never getting back together.” The seriousness of your words devastated him, but he told himself to be thankful that your icy hatred toward him had at least melted enough for you to agree to let him be involved in his child’s life. That was at least a tiny silver lining for him to cling to as the truth sunk in that the life he’d imagined having with you would probably always just be a fantasy.

For the next couple years, Hawks throws himself into his hero work and puts every other ounce of his free time into being a good father. He wanted desperately to be the kind of man his child could look up to and respect, and he thought perhaps the positive changes he made might even help you warm back up to him as well one day. The chances were extremely unlikely though, and every time you spoke to him, it was with a sharp formality that never failed to leave him feeling broken and ashamed for the horrible thing he’d done to you.

The final devastating blow to his heart came with the news that you’d started dating someone. The lucky man wasn’t just anyone either, it was Katsuki Bakugo, another pro-hero who shared a spot with him in the top five ranked heroes in Japan. The story was that you’d met him at the daycare center where your child went while you were at work. It turns out Bakugo had gone through a similar breakup as you and was now raising his kid as a single father. The two of you had bonded over the shared experience and were now an official item.

“Isn’t he kind of aggressive?” Hawks asks you the next time he comes to visit his child. “I hope he’s treating you right.”

“That’s funny coming from you,” you quickly retort. “There’s nothing wrong with Katsuki. He’s wonderful to me and he’s great around the kids.” You pause to fix him with a judging glare. “And most importantly,” you add, “he’s loyal to a fault.”

Hawks can only nod his head as his throat constricts with the surge of shame and guilt he still felt. The thought of you and his child having a male figure in your lives that wasn’t him made his stomach roll, but he knew he had no room to complain or protest. The dream he’d had of calling you his wife while raising your child together was surely just that, a far off dream. It was apparent now that nothing he did would ever make up for the mistakes he’d made. He reaches into his pocket to fiddle with the tiny engagement ring that still sat in his pocket after all this time. He had to accept that he’d lost you, the chance of being a family, and his happiness. He had to accept the fact that he’d lost everything.


	4. Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader (Arranged Marriage AU)

The thing about servants is… they gossip. Working day-in and day-out in such large, extravagant homes gave them plenty of opportunities to overhear, or just plain eavesdrop on, the well-to-do families that they worked for. When out running errands, servants flocked together to exchange stories about their households in hushed whispers. The reports were usually pretty harmless and only meant to be a source of entertainment. The exception was any scrap of news that leaked from the Ackerman estate.

The Ackermans were by far the wealthiest family in the neighborhood. It was no secret that the staff running their household earned higher wages than almost any other servant in the country. It seemed like landing a position with the Ackerman family would be something to brag about, but from everything you’d heard they _really_ made their servants work for it. The only living son had particularly high standards, which often had new servants quitting within the first couple months of being employed. It wasn’t just the staff he held to such impossible standards either.

“You should have heard the uproar Levi caused this morning over breakfast!” Another housekeeper tells you while perusing the bakery one day. She’d been at the Ackerman household for just a few weeks now, and it was already starting to get to her. “All because his father arranged a meeting between him and another potential wife.”

“Isn’t he approaching his thirtieth birthday?” you ask curiously, “If he continues to turn up his nose at every girl his father puts in front of him, soon there’ll be no one left to choose from!”

“That’s right,” the first girl nods. “His mother is quiet concerned. She has no other children, so there will be nobody to inherit the Ackerman name if something were to happen to Levi. They’re getting quite impatient for an heir.”

As your friend continued to rant, you wondered to yourself over how bad it could really be working for the Ackerman family. How much of the rumors were true? And how much was exaggerated? When it came down to it, the family drama wasn’t really your concern. And if you did all your assigned work properly, there should be nothing for Levi or his parents to complain about. Truthfully, you’d been thinking about applying for a housekeeping job at the Ackerman estate for a while. Money had been a little tight for you since one of your family members had contracted an illness a few months before. They were perfectly healthy now, but you’d managed to occur some debt with the local doctor. A few Ackerman sized pay checks ought to be enough to get you back on track.

You mulled the idea over in your mind for the next few days, but ultimately decided that the possibility of squaring away your debts far outweighed the risk of the job. You scheduled an interview with the master of the house and were hired on the spot since they were always looking for help to replace the people who’d quit.

Your first impression of Levi was on the first day of the job. You walked in on him giving another one of the servants an earful about the way they’d organized one of his bookshelves after they’d removed everything to dust. From then on, you made sure to note the way things were arranged before moving them around to clean. The first time he actually spoke to you was a few days after that.

“Excuse me,” he walks over to you with a confident stride, strands of his silky black hair falling over intense blue eyes. You braced yourself for a scolding. “I’m not sure if anybody explained this, but we use different brooms for different parts of the house.” He begins to give you details about what he meant. Nobody _had_ explained that to you, so you listen carefully and try to remember the instructions.

“Ok,” you say once he finishes. “I’ll remember that for next time.” Levi seemed pleased with your answer. He nods his head and walks away without ever showing a hint of annoyance. After that, you started paying attention to the other servants, noting that they seemed to make the same mistakes repeatedly which was what really upset Levi, not the mistake itself.

A few months went by and you had no further problems. You took the time to learn how Levi liked to keep things and it seemed like you got along with him pretty well. For this reason, you were quite taken aback when Levi and his parents called you into their office suddenly one day. You couldn’t imagine why they’d need to hold such a formal meeting with you.

“You’re fired,” Levi tells you bluntly.

“What?” You could scarcely believe your ears. “Why?” Your confusion only grows stronger when a small smirk tugs at the corner of Levi’s normally stoic face.

“Because,” he walks over to you and takes one of your hands into his, “I want to marry you.” The words, not to mention the physical contact, made your stomach fill with butterflies. How could a man who had refused dozens of beautiful highborn women suddenly want to marry you? It felt like being in a fairy tale since Levi was so handsome and not nearly as bad as people made him out to be. With a smile, you accept his offer, wondering how the other servants in the neighborhood would feel once the news spread.


	5. Mashirao Ojiro x reader (I think I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashirao Ojiro x reader  
> Fluff Prompt: "I think I love you"

Mashirao Ojiro was more than just the best boyfriend in your eyes, he was also the most underrated pro-hero of your generation. That was just your humble opinion, of course, but even after just a couple short months of dating, you’d noticed his baffling lack of attention from both the media and the public. You saw how hard he worked every day, and you didn’t think it was fair that he never got the recognition that other heroes did. It almost made it worse that he was so modest about it. He was always telling you that it didn’t matter if people remembered who he was or not, it was enough for him just to know that he’d been able to help out.

You knew there was some truth in his words, but it had to be tough for him to watch a lot of his classmates from high school rising up the ranks with their flashy quirks and outstanding personalities. Whenever you received word that Ojiro had been involved in a particularly big incident or villain attack, it got your heart racing. Your first concern was obviously for his safety and wellbeing, but there was also a part of you that always hoped each time would be the moment that pushed your amazing boyfriend into the spotlight.

Today you had gotten a notification on your phone about a group of villains that had tried to rob a bank not too far from where you lived. The seemingly simple situation had escalated quickly resulting in a huge fight outside on the street. The alert said that ‘Tailman’, your boyfriend, had been the first to arrive on the scene. You were filled with nervous energy as you went to ask your boss if you could go to the break room to put on the news.

You felt your heart hammering in your chest as you watched the live news feed from outside the bank. Ojiro was dealing with a group of four armed robbers on his own. You felt both scared and proud as you watched him keep any harm from coming to the citizens on the scene. Thankfully, another hero arrived to help him before he got overwhelmed. It was Oiro’s friend, Sero. With the two of them working together, all four villains were restrained and put into police cars to be taken away. You let out a sigh of relief and then wait to see if they did any interviews. You were shocked and offended on Ojiro’s behalf when they only pulled Sero aside to thank him for swooping in to neutralize the situation and save the day.

“Unbelievable!” You were outraged that they could overlook the huge part Ojiro had played in the incident so easily. You forced yourself to get through the rest of the day, deciding that you’d do something special for him once you got home. You send him a text, inviting him to dinner while placing an order at the local bakery. When Ojiro finally arrived later that evening, he was greeted with his favorite meal and a huge cookie that said “Thanks for being a hero!”

“Hey,” he laughs while admiring all the effort you’d put in. “What is all this?”

“I watched the footage from the bank robbery today,” You tell him while wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. “You were so cool and I felt sad when Sero got all the credit. I wanted you to know that I noticed you, even if nobody else did.”

“Don’t feel sad,” Ojiro puts his arms around you in tight hug and leans his head onto yours. “Sero was a huge help today. Without his tape, we wouldn’t have been able to catch all those guys.”

“But you held your own against all four of them by yourself until he got there,” you explain while still hugging your boyfriend. “The least they could’ve done is interviewed you too.”

“You know the popularity isn’t important to me,” Ojiro assures you while rubbing your back gently.

“I know,” You smile at him. “I guess I just want people to see the incredible hero that I know you are.” Ojiro brings his hand up to cup your cheek.

“I’m not as incredible as you are though,” he tells you while putting his forehead against yours. “Your support means more to me than any interview ever could.” He pauses for a moment before pulling back to look you in the eyes. “And,” his voice was a little softer than before, “ **I think I love you**.”

Your heart fills with surprise and happiness at his words. You had felt the same way for so long, but didn’t want to overwhelm Ojiro or freak him out by saying it too soon. You immediately lean forward and kiss him gently. “I love you too.” He smiles, looking relieved about your reply. You take his hand and lead him over to the food so he could make a plate while everything was still hot. You were more confident than ever now that he was the best, and maybe it was good that he didn’t have hundreds of devoted fans because that meant you could have him all to yourself.


	6. William Vangeance x fem!reader (Arranged Marriage AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Vangeance x fem!reader (Arranged Marriage AU)

William Vangeance never thought he’d have the chance to find love or get married. Despite the fact he had noble blood, he had been born out of wedlock and shunned by his family for the strange scars covering half his face. He had remained skeptical even after his friend, the wizard king, vowed to find him the perfect wife. Julius had kept his promise though, and on the day William was introduced to you, he knew he’d end up falling in love. Never had he laughed so openly or felt so comfortable around someone he’d just met. He was moved by your gentle nature and kindness, and impressed with your intelligence and magical prowess. The first meeting was over in a flash without either of you having to force conversation or fill an awkward silence.

“It’s a shame I can’t stay longer,” you confess when it was announced that it was time for you to part ways.

“I’m counting the days until we meet again,” he returns your sentiment with a soft smile while taking your hands into his.

More meetings were scheduled and William looked forward to each and every one of them. The more he learned about you, the more perfectly suited to him you seemed to be. There seemed to be no end to the overwhelming joy you brought to his life. However, for all the happiness he felt over the arrangement, there was still a part of him deep down that feared it was all too good to be true. After all, even though he was the captain of the strongest and most respected magic knight squad in the kingdom, it didn’t absolve him of some of the shameful things he’d done in the past. And even if those things could be overlooked and forgiven, William still had deeply sewn insecurities over the unattractive scars marring his face. How could he allow someone who was so beautiful, inside and out, to be forever encumbered by having someone like him as a husband?

These were the self-deprecating thoughts that flooded his mind the first time you tried to lean in and kiss him sweetly on the cheek. He recoiled from you so fast that you’d have thought you’d hurt him somehow if it weren’t for the fact you had never even made contact with his skin.

“William?” having him reject your affection so violently made you second-guess yourself. Had you really misread his feelings? It had seemed like things were going well, but now you weren’t sure.

“”I’m sorry,” William shakes his head with a pained, far-off look in his purple eyes. “This isn’t right.” The words cut like a knife and leave you stunned for a moment. Slowly, the embarrassment catches up and you step away to put space between the two of you. You remind yourself that, at the end of the day, this was an arranged marriage. Perhaps you’d misinterpreted his attempts to be civil as genuine feelings. Or maybe the intensity of your love for him had made you see what you wanted to see. Either way, you would endeavor not to overstep any more boundaries in the future.

William noticed the change in your demeanor right away. The next few meetings with you were much less warm and engaging than before, and he had to admit that it stung every time you greeted him with such cold formality. He reasoned with himself that the wall you’d put up was for the best. Now, he just had to work up the gall to ask Julius to call off the arrangement. He dreaded having that conversation, and just the thought of it haunted his every thought for several days. The first time he was able to break through his miserable fog was when he caught a glimpse of you walking through one of the gardens in the royal capital with Langris, the vice-captain of his squad.

Nothing could’ve prepared William for the multitude of emotions that swarmed his heart in that moment. He knew that you two being out together probably didn’t mean anything, but just the thought had his mind buzzing. Langris was a true noble and an incredibly accomplished magic user, but his personality left much to be desired. The way he treated his own brother, and the people born into less fortunate circumstances than himself was appalling. Compared to that, William had to believe he had at least some value as a partner. He resolved to give the engagement another chance.

“I’m sorry,” he tells you the next time he’s able to find time to see you. “I shouldn’t have pulled away from you the other day.” He looks down at his feet before finding the courage to take off the mask he always wore to cover his face. “The truth is that I really like you.” He shakes his head and then glances up to meet your eyes.

“No,” he corrects himself. “Actually, I’m fairly certain I love you.” He averts his eyes again and puts a hand to his head. “I’m just worried that I’m not good enough for you.”

“William,” You can’t help but let your guard down from seeing him so vulnerable.

“My past is a bit unsavory, and I’m not as pleasing to the eye as some,” he presses on. “But, I should’ve been honest from the start instead of pushing you away. I understand completely if you want to break the engagement, but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I never told you that I would very much like to be your husband.”

You could no longer hold back your own emotions and happy tears sprung into your eyes. Hearing his confession lifted a weight off your chest because you loved and respected him just as much.

“And there’s nothing I’d like more than to be your wife,” you promise before rushing into his arms which he opened to receive you without hesitation. This time, when you lean up to press your lips to his, he doesn’t even think to pull away.


	7. Armin Arlert - Celebrating Halloween with foster son Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin Arlert - Celebrating Halloween with foster son Armin

Armin had lost both of his parents at a very young age. He hated to admit it, but he could scarcely remember their faces or the sound of their voices. Mostly he recalled them vicariously through second-hand memories he’d collected from other people. Sadly, even those had begun to fade away into the recesses of his mind over the years. Armin’s grandfather had done his best to raise the boy after the parents’ passing, keeping them alive in his memory through his nostalgic ramblings. It wasn’t long until the old man succumbed to illness though, leaving Armin truly orphaned and alone in the world. Without any living relatives to take him in, Armin was sent to live at an orphanage.

He’d just turned twelve years old when someone finally expressed an interest in fostering him. It came as a shock since the chances of finding a home seemed to grow slimmer as the years passed. His confusion was multiplied when his eyes fell upon the young woman waiting for him in the office.

“Hello, Armin.” The woman smiles kindly, the gentleness of her voice making him relax a little. He was still unsure about the situation though. This woman only looked to be in her mid-twenties and she was dressed in expensive looking clothes and jewelry. Armin smiles back at her politely, but stays quiet to see what would happen.

“I read a little bit about you,” the woman fills the silence with her soothing voice. “You’ve been stuck in these walls for so long, and I was thinking it was about time you got out and lived a little.” Armin was delighted at the thought of getting away from the monotony of the orphanage. He could barely contain his excitement as he watched the woman fill out the necessary paperwork, and his blue eyes went as wide as saucers when he first glimpsed the large home he would be living in from now on. He got a little nervous when he saw the plastic skeletons on the lawn and fake spider webs draped over the bushes.

“Have you ever heard of Halloween, Armin?” the woman asks with a laugh. He shakes his head, so she begins explaining the holiday to him. Everything she told him sounded so unique, and he eagerly confessed to wanting to try it all. She was more than willing to indulge him.

She took him on a trip to a local orchard so that he could pick out the perfect pumpkin and marvel at the different colored leaves on the trees. Armin had been a little hesitant to go through the haunted house there, but had ultimately decided he couldn’t back down when he saw children much younger than himself going inside. The loud sudden noises and jump scares made his heart race in his chest, but thankfully he found the exhilaration to be more fun that scary. He felt a little guilty each time the woman pulled out her wallet to pay for a ticket or a snack, but she assured him that it was no problem at all. It was worth it to her to see the joy on Armin’s face.

“What kind of jack-o-lantern do you want to make?” she asks him once they’re back home. Armin had no idea so the woman pulled up some pumpkin carving ideas on her phone. The examples ranged from funny to frightening and the variety made Armin’s head spin. He decided on something simple since it was his first time. He didn’t fully understand the appeal of cutting up a pumpkin at first, but once the woman lit a candle inside and his design came to life he decided it was a really clever idea.

Picking out a costume was the most fascinating and difficult choice of all, and it took Armin hours to finally decide on one. The woman laughed every time he asked “I can really be anything I want?” He ultimately decided to be a pirate since the idea of traveling the ocean and visiting many different places sounded wonderful to him. The woman was pleased with his choice and promised to take him on some real adventures once the weather warmed up in the spring. The hint that he would get to stay with her that long made Armin’s heart leap with joy. He’d never imagined he’d experience such love and kindness again after his parents and grandfather passed away.

“People are just going to give me candy?” Armin couldn’t believe his ears when she explained trick-or-treating to him while doing his make-up to look like a roughed up pirate. The woman laughs pleasantly and nods her head. “For free?” He adds on for clarification and she nods her head again. He was glad she never seemed to lose patience with all his questions.

“Wow, you got a pretty good haul this time!” The woman claps her hands after the trick-or-treating was finished. Armin’s mind was reeling as he emptied the pillow case he’d used and spread the candy out on the table. There were so many different colors and flavors, more than he’d ever seen before.

“Let’s put on a scary movie and start eating,” the woman suggests. The idea of staying up so late and eating sweets baffled Armin, but he wasn’t going to refuse the offer. He was having so much fun, he didn’t want the day to end yet. As he sat on the couch, watching the movie while curled up in a warm blanket, he couldn’t help but wonder what other interesting holidays and activities he’d be introduced to now that he had found a new home.


	8. High School AU (Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU (Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader)

The end of September was a busy time for the teenagers at your high school. After a few weeks into the school year, students were getting back into their routine and hopefully becoming comfortable with the new teachers and classes in their schedule. While the carefree memories of summer faded away, the excitement for homecoming season began to build. As a member of the student council, you were even more aware of the importance of this event. Things had been a little chaotic for you last year since you were just a freshman, but now you were a second year and planned to use the experience you’d gained to make your class stand out above the rest.

A small group of your classmates were already waiting for you when you arrived at school an hour early on the Monday that marked the first day of Spirit Week. It was hard to keep your motivation when you had to wake up and get to school earlier than normal, but you knew it would be worth it when the upperclassmen arrived to find you’d already started without them.

“Good! Everyone’s here!” The next person to show up was the student council president himself. Your groggy brain kick started when you saw that Levi Ackerman was with him. You hadn’t been sure he’d participate in the week of festivities leading up to the homecoming dance this year. He wasn’t even really a member of the student council, and he never seemed all that interested in getting hyped up on school spirit. Last year, he hadn’t even gone to the homecoming parade or the dance even though he’d assisted with all the preparations. It seemed all his efforts were done merely out of a sense of loyalty to his best friend who was the student council president.

“Levi is looking gorgeous as usual,” you hear one of the girls in your group lean in and whisper to another classmate standing next to her.

“I guess,” The classmate shrugs, “if you’re into the whole ‘small, dark and mysterious’ thing.” The first girl slaps her on the arm playfully even though it wasn’t an uncommon opinion of Levi. He mostly kept to himself and didn’t seem to have a whole lot of friends.

“He’s not _that_ short!” she defends Levi. “Anyway, it’s his eyes that get me. They’re so intense. It gives me the shivers!”

“Thanks for oversharing,” the classmate lets out a laugh. “If you’re really that into him though, why don’t you ask him to homecoming?”

“Oh! Good idea!” The first girl claps her hands together. “Maybe I will!”

You try to tune out their conversation after that and listen to the student council president explain the tasks that needed to be done before the bell rang for the first class. In a way, it was nice to know someone else had seen through Levi’s tough exterior, but at the same time you’d also been crushing on him for longer than you cared to admit and the thought of having competition for someone who already felt unobtainable was disheartening.

“Be careful on that ladder!” Somehow, you’d ended up having to hang up a banner above the entrance to the cafeteria with both Levi and the girl you’d heard talking about him outside. It was difficult to enjoy the chance to be around Levi with her obvious flirting and him bossing you around.

“How does this look, Levi?” the girl asks from the side of the door opposite from you where she was holding the other end of the banner. “It is even?” Levi’s sharp eyes flick away from where you’re perched for just a moment as he replies.

“It’s fine,” he tells her flatly and then turns his focus back on you. “Hurry up and tie up your end and get down before you end up falling and breaking your neck.”

You do what he says even though you were starting to get your feelings hurt. It didn’t make sense for him to only nag you about safety when the other girl was doing the exact same thing you were. Did something about you come off as especially clumsy?

“Hey, Levi!” the other girl climbs down from her ladder and skips over to him. “I was wondering if you had a date to homecoming yet?” The boldness of her question throws you off, causing you to miss the last step of the ladder and slide the rest of the way down awkwardly. Thankfully, it hadn’t been that far of a fall so it was more of just a startle than anything.

“Idiot!” Levi was suddenly in front of you, looking intimidating and angry. “I told you to be careful!” He reaches down and snatches up your wrist to look at your hand. You’re surprised to see a small cut on one of your fingers. It must’ve been caused by a sharp piece of the ladder when you slipped. But it was hardly even bleeding, so you had to assume Levi’s extreme reaction was born from his apparent dislike for you. You weren’t sure what you’d ever done to him, but it seemed clear that he would never like you the way you liked him. As you made your way to the bathroom to take care of your finger, you vowed to get over your feelings for him since they were obviously one sided.

The satisfaction of seeing the upperclassmen react to the decorations your class had put up around the school lifted your spirits a bit during the day, but you were still feeling a little mopey when the final bell chimed to dismiss you from your last class. You make your way through the crowded hallway and get a bit of a shock when you find Levi waiting for you by your locker. You hoped he wasn’t there to yell at you for anything else

“How’s your finger?” the question comes out sounding impatient.

“It’s fine,” you reply a little awkwardly. “It was just a scratch.”

“That’s good,” Levi sounded just as uncomfortable as you felt, and you wondered why he’d be bothered to ask over such a small thing anyway. Maybe he thought you were so accident prone that you’d found a way to injure yourself even more over the course of the day.

“Okay,” the weird silence made you want to run away. “I’d better get going now.” You get the stuff you need from your locker and turn to make your escape.

“Wait,” Levi calls you back, but after a few moments of more quiet you lose your patience.

“What is your deal?” you throw up your hands in exasperation. “I’m sorry if hurting myself annoyed you or something, but it was an accident.” Levi raises his eyebrows, realizing he was being misunderstood.

“I wasn’t annoyed,” he explains before averting his eyes. “I was just worried that it might be worse than it looked.”

“What?” Your confusion draws his fierce gaze back to your face.

“I’d rather not see you get hurt at all,” he continues. “That’s why I wanted you to be careful.”

“Oh.” He was still dancing around his true meaning, but you were starting to think you understood.

“So, what did you tell that girl,” You hoped it wasn’t too random to change the subject, “that asked you to the dance?”

“I told her no,” Levi says it as if that should be obvious.

“Okay,” you still weren’t sure about asking him to go with you. He was a tough guy to read, and you didn’t want to scare him away. It was possible that he’d rejected that girl simply because he didn’t want to go to the dance. “Are you going to stay after and help the student council make the float for the homecoming parade today?”

“Are you going to be there?” he asks and you nod your head. “Then yes.” You’re thrown off by the possibility of him attending just to spend time with you, and it seemed he caught even himself off guard with what he’d said because suddenly there’s a slight flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Do you want to walk together?” you say and he quickly accepts the offer. You smile and relax a bit knowing that your first assumption that he hated you was wrong. Maybe Levi was a little awkward about expressing his emotions, but you could deal with that as long as you still got the chance to spend more time with him and see where this new friendship might lead.


	9. Aches and Pains (William Vangeance x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Vangeance with a Female S/O experiencing persistent pain.

William Vangeance considered himself to be the luckiest and happiest man in all of Clover Kingdom, and it did not matter to him one bit if anyone else disagreed or thought he was exaggerating. They probably assumed his greatest accomplishment in life was befriending the wizard king or becoming the captain of the strongest Magic Knight squad. Those feats were indeed noteworthy, and he would never deny their positive impact, but they still didn’t even come close to the all-consuming joy he’d experienced since the moment you’d become a part of his life.

He still had a hard time believing that he even managed to catch your attention let alone convince you to go on a date with him. But after almost a year, you still stuck by his side and filled his days with more bliss and love than he could ever put into words. Your words of affirmation and constant support gave him a sense of pride and a level of confidence that he never would’ve thought possible. Those closest to him were astonished to see the changes you inspired in him as he opened up more in conversations and ignored the urges to cover up his face when attending small gatherings. He felt like a whole new man and it was all thanks to the patience, kindness, and love he’d received from you.

Your importance to William was immeasurable, and because of that, there was nothing he wanted more than for you to know the same feelings of contentment that he did both in the relationship and in life in general. He never wanted you to experience a moment of sadness or distress, so when you came to him one day complaining that you’d woken up with an uncomfortable pain, he was quick to forsake all plans and duties in order to focus on taking care of you.

“You must’ve been overworking yourself lately, my love.” William tucks you back into bed after making sure to contact everyone who’d been expecting you that day to let them know you would be resting instead. “Stay off your feet and allow your body to heal.”

Once he’s sure you’re nice and settled, he prepares a cold compress for you to use on the painful area to help dull the ache that had seemed to come from nowhere. He could see that you were still experiencing some discomfort after a while though, so he makes his way to the nearest apothecary to buy some medicine that would help alieve some of your pain. He has the shop owner explain the directions for how to take the medicine multiple times before paying and heading back home. He urges you to stay in bed as he prepares a hearty lunch for you to take along with the medicine. After giving the first dose time to kick in, your pain still seems to persist. Each whimper that escapes your lips, and each grimace that contorts you features leaves William feeling more and more upset.

“Don’t worry,” he tries to console you. “I’m sure the medicine will help you feel better soon.”

William hoped that he was telling the truth. However, it was still a little too hard for him to sit by and do nothing while the love of his life suffered in such a state. He prepared a hot bath for you to try and subdue your aches and pains. When that proved to be just as ineffective as the medicine, your determined boyfriend decided to, quite literally, take things into his own hands. He helped you out of the bath and asked where the pain was worst before using his fingers to gently massage those areas to sooth them if even just for a little while.

“I’m sorry William,” you ask him to stop after a few minutes. “It’s not your fault, but the pain somehow feels like it has gotten worse.” The tiny tears that you were trying to suppress broke William’s heart, and he became more determined than ever to put an end to whatever was causing your discomfort. Even if he was unable to do anything to help you, surely there was someone else that could. He called for Mimosa, a member of his magic knight squad who was proficient in healing magic to enlist her help.

“Thank you for taking time out of your day,” William thanks the girl as she casts a spell from her open grimoire to cradle you in her magical healing vines and flowers.

“Don’t mention it,” Mimosa assures you both as she continues to concentrate on making you feel better. It didn’t take long for it to become apparent that the spell was having zero affect. William thanked his fellow magic knight before allowing her to get back to her duties.

“William, it hurts so much,” you say through clenched teeth as the throbbing pain continues relentlessly.

“I know,” he sits next to you and gently pulls you into his lap so he can stroke your hair and face lovingly. “I hate seeing you in so much pain. I love you and I promise I won’t give up looking for a way to make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” you reach up to put your hand over his. “I appreciate everything you’re doing.”

William continues to hold you, wracking his brain for ideas of what to do. After a while, he makes up his mind to call upon his friend Julius for aid. He hated to ask the wizard king for personal favors, but he wasn’t doing it for himself. He was doing it for you. It seemed to take no time at all for Julius to arrive, bringing with him his own personal magic healer.

“Why didn’t you contact me earlier, William?” The wizard king smiles kindly before patting the healer on the back. “I’m sure Owen here will have her fixed up in no time!” The confident words gave both you and William a spark of hope. William continued to hold you in his arms as the doctor opened his grimoire and started to work on making a diagnosis.

“Aha! I see what the problem is!” The healing mage nods his head victoriously. “The source of the pain is uncommon but can be treated fairly easily. The spell will take a few hours to take effect, but your discomfort should be completely gone by the time you wake up tomorrow!”

“That’s great news!” The wizard king claps his hands happily. Owen casts the proper spell before departing with Julius and leaving you to recover under the loving care of your boyfriend.

“It’s already starting to feel better,” you admit once you’re alone. A handsome smiles grows on William’s face at your words.

“I’m so glad to hear that, my love.” He gets you both ready for bed before crawling under the covers and wrapping you protectively in his arms once again. “You mean everything to me, and I never want you to hurt or feel bad.”

As your pain slowly dissipates, the stress of the day catches up and you are able to relax enough to slowly drift off to sleep, feeling safe and warm in William’s embrace. He continues to watch you for a while, looking for any signs that the discomfort was returning, but it truly seemed that it was going away for good. It put him at ease to know he’d been able to find a way so help you through such a difficult time, and he hoped you’d never have to feel that sort of pain ever again.


	10. Osaka Castle (Daichi Sawamura x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osaka Castle (Daichi Sawamura x Fem!Reader)

“Hey Sweetheart,” a deep gentle voice tiptoes into your dreams and you feel the warmth of a large hand rubbing soothing circles on your arm to coax you into consciousness. As you slowly become alert, the soft rhythmic clacking sound of moving over train tracks registers in your mind, as well as the smell of fish from some random person’s bento box. Your eyes flutter open, and you glance up to see your boyfriend’s handsome face smiling at you. “Sorry to wake you,” Daichi chuckles as you sit up in your seat, trying to blink away the last remnants of sleep. “We have to get off at the next stop.” You lean forward to look past him and watch the city scenery pass by outside the large window for a moment.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” you say just as an announcement is made that you’d be arriving at Osaka station in just a couple minutes.

“You always fall asleep on the train,” Daichi teases as you both stand up and gather your things. He keeps a hand on the small of your back as everyone else getting off at the same station crams into the aisle and pushes towards the nearest door.

As soon as you step off the train and onto the crowded platform, a feeling of excitement begins to take hold. Osaka was your favorite city and it was only made better with the company of the man who was now slipping his hand into yours as he looked up bus schedules on his phone.

“We have time to grab a coffee,” he says with a knowing look in his big brown eyes before leading the way toward the nearest convenience store. He keeps his fingers interlocked with yours so that you wouldn’t get separated in the hustle and bustle of the station. You ignore the fact that you know this city far better than he does and allow him to take charge since you enjoyed seeing the way he showed just as much eagerness to spend the day together as you felt.

There was a slight chill in the early spring air as you hopped off the bus and walked hand in hand toward your first stop of the day. The streets weren’t nearly as crowded as they would be in a week or two when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and there was a flash of regret in Daichi’s frown as he glanced up at the overcast sky until you point out how nicely the clusters of tiny pink flower buds stand out against the grey backdrop. The way his eyes crinkled up to make room for the big handsome grin on his face was reward enough for your optimism, but he sends your heart racing even more by swooping in quickly and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. A disapproving glare from an elderly woman nearby has you both giggling sheepishly and picking up the pace.

“Isn’t it a bit early to hike up such a steep incline?” Daichi groans teasingly as you weave your way uphill through the towering stone walls that had been built in the past in order to protect Osaka Castle from invaders.

“It’ll be worth it once we get to the top,” you promise him with your eyes lit up in anticipation. Daichi couldn’t believe you still found so much joy from being in a place you’d already been to so many times before, but the happiness in your voice was infectious and he found the strain of the walk becoming more bearable. You were completely oblivious to the way he watched you endearingly as you openly marveled at the way each massive slab of rock that made up the tall walls fit perfectly together, giving the castle in the center the ultimate defense. You couldn’t help but draw a comparison to your boyfriend, who you considered to be just as strong and just as reliable. The sense of safety and stability he instilled in you was just as awe inspiring as the stone structure around you.

“Daichi! Look!” You point ahead of you, where a glimpse of the main castle tower began peeking into view from behind some trees.

“Oh!” He directs his eyes up and spots the magnificent piece of architecture, “It’s beautiful!” He’d seen the castle plenty of times before in TV documentaries and printed on advertisements, but encountering it in person truly was an entirely new experience.

As you got closer, the ground leveled out and turned into a sprawling courtyard where food stalls selling a variety of drinks and snacks had been set up. The smells wafting through the air were delicious and you found yourself craving sweet potato fries as you watched several small children run around waving samurai swords made of foam over their heads. Closer to the entrance of the castle, a group of performers were dressed in traditional Japanese attire while reenacting a historic battle that had taken place in the distant past.

“You know, it’s a lot livelier up here than I imagined,” Daichi admits with a chuckle. He still had your hand held firmly within his own as he takes in the scene around him. His gaze drifts naturally back to the castle though, and he catches himself admiring the way each of the first four white levels was topped with a pretty green flared out roof decorated with golden ornaments that seemed to shimmer even despite the lack of light breaking through the clouds. The fifth level of the castle was painted black with two large golden tigers adorning each side.

“Do you think we can get something to munch on before we go inside?” you squeeze Daichi’s hand lightly and he turns his focus back to you.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he leans in and places a small kiss on your temple. “Whatever you want.”

The way he doted on you brought heat to your cheeks, but the reaction only made your boyfriend want to spoil you more. To him, you were just like the castle he’d just been scrutinizing a moment before. Even from a distance, he’d always thought you were beautiful, and you’d only become increasingly more breathtaking the closer he grew to you. It was no wonder that shogunate clans had fought and died for centuries in order to defend and keep the magnificent structure for themselves. Daichi felt the same way about you. He knew he’d do just about anything to keep you safe and happy at his side. If treating you to a paper cup stuffed with hot greasy food was the price of keeping your smile shining as bright as the golden roof ornaments of the castle tower, he’d gladly pay it.

“Are you ready to go in?” He asks once it appears both your heart and stomach are full. You nod eagerly and pull him towards the castle’s front gate by the hand. The staff ask you to take off your shoes and remind you not to take any pictures before allowing you to enter the first floor of the sturdy tower. The strong wooden floors creak a bit under your stockinged feet, and Daichi makes sure to let you climb up the unusually steep staircases first so that there’s no danger of you falling or getting rushed by other guests.

The glass cases filled with ancient samurai armor, and rows of old katanas displayed across the walls provided an interesting peek into the history of the castle, but nothing compared to the view from the very top level of the structure. The spaces between the window grates were empty, allowing the cool breeze from outside to filter in and make the crowded space a little less stuffy. Daichi wrapped his arm around you to pull you closer, making it easier for you both to crouch down and take in the view. You could see the courtyard where people were still lining up at the food stalls, and the winding maze of stone walls you’d navigated during your journey up to the castle. You could see the peaceful waters of the moat which surrounded the walls and beyond that was the sprawling cityscape of Osaka, your absolute favorite city in the world.

Although it was still early in the day, and there were still plenty of things to do before the last train departed from the station, Daichi found himself already falling for the charms of Osaka city. Or maybe it was just seeing it all through your eyes that made him feel like he’d definitely be back again in the future. Either way, standing together at the top of the castle made him feel like an undefeatable Shogun leader with his equally powerful princess. You both glance away from the wonderful view at the same time to lock eyes with each other, seeming to be thinking the same thing. The smiles you exchanged in that moment seemed to solidify your feelings, and you both just knew that your love for each other was as beautiful, strong, and durable as the building that had also come to hold a special place in your hearts.


	11. Cranky (Friend!OikawaxGrumpy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cranky (Friend!OikawaxGrumpy!Reader)

You weren’t sure how or why, but you had somehow woken up with a bug up your ass that morning. Ordinarily you were a decently approachable person, but the first sign of trouble was when one of your university roommates greeted you cheerfully and it felt more like someone poking at an exposed nerve than a warm hello. Somehow, you managed to force a smile and wave back despite the less than friendly retorts threatening to spill from your lips. The surge of unprovoked anger caught you off guard, and you knew you had to do something fast if you wanted to make it through the day without physically assaulting someone for no reason.

On your way to your first class, you stopped by the vending machines to get a canned coffee and granola bar, hoping to calm the raging monster inside of you by putting some food in your belly. Hunger did not seem to be the root of the problem though because you couldn’t make it even fifteen minutes through your lecture before getting the urge to set the entire building on fire. Your poor professor was trying so hard to plant knowledge in your brain, but just the sound of his voice made you want to box your own ears. You excuse yourself from the class as politely as possible and make a beeline towards one of the empty picnic tables on the campus grounds. Luckily, nobody was hanging around outside since it was chilly day with light drizzling rain that came on and off in spurts. You sat down on the damp seat, flipped your hood over your head, and tried to think of happy thoughts.

For a moment, you are able to empty your mind but the sound of your name cutting through the static background noise of wind and distant talking pulls you back to reality. You look up and grimace at the tall familiar figure of your friend tiptoeing awkwardly across the wet grass towards you, holding an umbrella over his head to protect his hair from the rain. He comes to stand over you with a calculating look of concern on his face.

“I thought I saw you sitting over here,” he tilts his head and puts a hand to his chin. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” There was only innocent curiosity in his question, but the slight whine of his voice made you want to strangle him.

“Go away Oikawa,” you bite out the words as nonaggressive as possible, but you can tell you failed by the pout on your friend’s pretty face.

“That’s not very nice,” he huffs. “And what’s with the last name, huh? Did I do something to make you mad?”

“No!” You accidentally snap, quickly closing your eyes and taking a deep breath through your nose. When you look back at Oikawa his big chocolate brown eyes are wide in shock.

“No,” you repeat more calmly. “You didn’t do anything. I’m just a cranky bear today.”

“Well that’s not good,” His face turns sympathetic for a moment before reverting to fear when you throw a deadly glare in his direction. “Okay!” He puts up a hand in surrender and smiles sheepishly. “I’ll leave you alone then, but can you at least promise me you’ll come out of the rain? We don’t want you catching a cold!”

“Yeahhh,” you could at least agree to that much. “Fine.” You knew he was right and that you shouldn’t be sitting out in the cold, so you lift yourself off the wet picnic table bench, the damp feeling on your bottom providing an extra helping onto the growing mountain of annoyance.

“Ok, on your way.” Oikawa’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he gently shoos you in the direction of your dormitory with an overly kind smile. You turn around to glare at him over your shoulder.

“I’m going!” You tell him sharply, “You don’t have to push me!” Oikawa quickly retracts his hand, letting out a nervous laugh.

“Hmm, you definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” he hums your name thoughtfully. “Try to feel better though, okay?”

You resist the urge to give him the finger as you set off, more to put distance between you both now than to get out of the icky weather. You knew Oikawa meant well, and normally you’d be more than happy to spend time with him. The last thing you wanted to do was give him a hard time since you knew he got enough of that from his teammates on the volleyball team.

When you get back to your room, you peel off your wet clothes and throw on a pair of pajamas, determined to spend the rest of the day in seclusion. Hopefully after some rest you’d default back to your normal personality settings and not have to worry about biting anyone’s head off. You plop down at your computer desk and pull up the mellowest playlist you can find before cracking open the textbook of the class you’d ditched. Not much times passed at all before three loud knocks had you glaring at the door. You consider just ignoring the visitor until they got the hint, but then you heard Oikawa’s familiar voice cooing your name from the other side.

“What?!” you nearly rip the door off its hinges, feeling prepared to give your poor friend an earful. Your words die on your tongue though when you see him holding out a peace offering. It was a steaming cup of tea and your favorite bagel sandwich from the campus café. Before you can remember to yell at him, he pushes the gifts into your hands and lets himself into your room.

“Tooru?” You were at a loss for what to say as you watch him walk over to your desk and start clearing away your books and assignments. “Tooru, what the hell are you doing?”

“Ah, it’s good to hear my name again,” He says teasingly, watching your face for any signs that you might attack. “But I still sense some hostility. Go ahead and eat your snack and we’ll see how you feel after that.” He situates himself on the beanbag chair on the floor and starts scrolling through his phone silently, giving you your space. You eye him for a moment, wondering if he really planned on staying quiet. You unwrap the sandwich and slowly start to munch it down, sipping on the hot tea after every couple bites.

“Tooru,” you try to strike up a conversation again once you finish eating, but Oikawa simply smiles and holds a finger to his lips.

“Shh,” he stands up and walks over to your bed to pull back your blankets. You look at him as if he’d lost his mind, but he just gestures for you to climb in. You weren’t sure what exactly was happening but decided to play long out of curiosity.

“Are you seriously tucking me in?” You ask, a small laugh escaping your lips as he pulls the blanket up to your chin dramatically.

“And there’s a smile,” he says victoriously before reaching down to pat you on the head. “Who knew a cranky bear could look so adorable?”

“I…” your face heats up at the words that had rendered you speechless. Oikawa simply turns around and starts gathering up the empty wrappers from your sandwich to throw them away.

“How are you still single?” You blurt out the question before it even finishes processing in your brain. Oikawa’s head swivels around to look at you in surprise.

“Uh,” he reaches up to scratch at the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’ve been told it’s because I spend too much time playing volleyball.” You scrunch up your face at his explanation and Oikawa fears he’s somehow triggered your wrath again.

“Well, if you’re comfortable, I guess I’ll be going now!” He chuckles awkwardly.

“Wait,” you say before he can get too far.

“Yes?” he tilts his head, “do you need something else?”

“Uh,” you avert your eyes. “Stay?”

The request throws Oikawa off completely and you see his confidence waver slightly.

“You actually want me to?” He asks skeptically. You raise your eyebrows at him challengingly, even though you weren’t very intimidating anymore now that you looked all cute and bundled up. You lift up the blanket as an invitation, making Oikawa look even less sure.

“Are you luring me in so you can kill me?” he asks jokingly.

“Just get over here,” what little patience you’d built up was gone again, but at least the snap in your tone had gotten Oikawa moving. He kicks off his shoes and carefully slides under the covers next to you.

“You know, I never expected such bold behavior from you,” he says playfully in his slightly whiny tone, his nervousness disappearing for a moment.

“Let’s go back to being quiet now,” you reply while closing your eyes and settling in.

“Jeez, that’s not very nice,” Oikawa huffs, eliciting another giggle from you. He sighs dramatically but takes his chances at being scolded further by snaking an arm around you to pull you closer. When there are no signs of protest from you, his body relaxes and he hums happily.

“Hey Tooru,” you whisper after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being nice to me even though I’m grumpy,” you mumble into his chest.

“No need to thank me,” He assures you while tucking your head under his chin and rubbing your back softly. “You’re as important to me as my teammates, you know? So, just like with them, I have to set you up for success and make sure you’re playing at one hundred percent.”

Even though it was a cheesy volleyball metaphor, you couldn’t help but find Oikawa’s admission to be very sweet. You’d known for a while that his volleyball friends sometimes underestimated or misjudged him due to his bizarre mannerisms, but perhaps you hadn’t known him as well as you’d thought either. It was kind of amazing that he could make you feel so warm and content on a day where you’d woken up feeling so moody and agitated. It was a new side of Oikawa that had you looking at him in a different way. Hopefully, when you woke up, you’d feel a bit better so that you could explore that side of him even more.


	12. Comfort (Kenma x Sad/Depressed!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort (Kenma x Sad/Depressed!reader)

Kenma knows when you’re not okay. He knows it even when nobody else seems to and he knows even if your acting is good enough to win you an Oscar nomination.

It annoys him that others are so blind to it and he often excuses himself from the room when he sees you pretending to laugh along with your other friends while wearing that painfully fake smile.

He understands that everyone has bad days, but he still can’t help but hate seeing you like that. He always wishes there was something he could do, but he also knows he’s not great at comforting others. His words never come out the way he wants, often sounding forced or disinterested. Initiating any physical contact made him, and consequently the recipient, feel awkward as well.

So, he usually decided to keep his distance when he noticed anything off about your mood, knowing you well enough to trust things would work themselves out by giving you space. It never took you too long to bounce back.

This time is different though. Several days have passed and you seemed to be retreating further into yourself, getting lost in whatever darkness that had accumulated in your mind. Kenma can’t help it when this affects his mood as well, making him short tempered with the people who really should’ve caught on to your suffering by now and done something to cheer you up.

He wasn’t sure what the tipping point had been, but suddenly he decides enough is enough and finds himself standing outside of your bedroom door where you’d been secluding yourself more and more frequently as time went on.

When you hear your door click open after a soft knock, you lift your head groggily to peek across the dark room over your blankets which are pulled securely up to your chin.

“Hey.” The voice of your visitor is the one you’d least expected.

“Kenma?” Your voice is scratchy after not being used for so long and you hope you don’t sound as pitiful as you feel.

Kenma shuffles awkwardly towards your bed with some game system hanging characteristically from his hand.

“Scoot over.” He says, practically in monotone but you’re too shocked just to hear those words to even start considering the way they’d been delivered.

“Why?” You ask in confusion. “What are you doing in here?”

“Playing my switch,” he holds up the game as proof. You’re still confused because he usually locks himself away in his own room to play, but you’re still too bogged down by your own thoughts and feelings to push the topic anymore. You scoot back a little, almost on autopilot, leaving just enough space for him to plop down next to your head with his back and head propped up against the headboard.

You lay in silence for a moment, burying your face in your pillow and pulling the blanket back up. The sound of Kenma clicking the controls on his game was just quite and rhythmic enough to be soothing rather than annoying. You still couldn’t understand why he was even there, but his unobtrusive presence was like an anchor to your sanity.

Without really thinking, you snuggle a little closer so that your face is just a breath away from the side of his leg.

“Sorry,” you whisper, hoping the closeness wouldn’t scare him away. You were well aware that any excessive clinging would make him uncomfortable and the last thing you wanted was for him to leave. “I won’t touch you... I just...”

“It’s okay,” The flat yet soft tone of Kenma’s voice allowed you to relax a bit, and you close your eyes and go back to trying to tune out the world.

A few seconds pass when you feel the gentle touch of a hand on your cheek, taking a lock of your hair and pushing it back behind your ear. You don’t open your eyes, afraid that Kenma would stop if he knew you were awake, but the way you’d started to hold your breath ended up giving you away.

“Go to sleep,” it comes out like an order, but you know his intentions are anything but aggressive. “I won’t leave.”

You sigh in relief, moving just a little closer and snuggling against his leg. When he shows no hint of annoyance or discomfort, you feel immensely thankful. Better still, he doesn’t remove his hand from the top of your head and continues moving his fingers over your hair in small gentle strokes.

For the first time in days, you begin to feel the weight of your negative thoughts and feelings ebb away. Kenma picks up on the dissolving tension as well and decides that coming to you had been worth it even if he didn’t think he’d done anything too noteworthy.

In his eyes, comfort had always looked like uncomfortably long hugs with various levels of painful squeezing and perfectly composed speeches laced with words of affirmation. Little did he know that it was just having him there that had chased away the demons wreaking havoc in your mind and allowed the first rays of happiness to worm their way back into your heart.


End file.
